Greedy Boys
by IsaacsGirl
Summary: Not my story but I'm posting it here so people can save it. Enjoy and here is the link to where it was originally posted


Title: Greedy Boys

Summary: Bruce is too busy working on a case to pay attention to his boys, and hed be getting quite so close, however.

Pairings: Jason/Dick

Warnings: Underage (age is ambiguous but definitely young), slight dub-con

Kinks: Oral fixation, nipple sucking, dry-humping, underage sex, slight dub-con, fingering, dirty talk.

Genre: PWP with a side of character development

Words: 6900

A/N: Wow, I managed to work in my otp Jaydick in this thing as well as my brotp BruClark, IBruce, you need to take a break from the LeBlanc case. It** Clark said placidly. **

**ve barely come up from the cave for a week! Youve even called Nightwing in to patrol Gotham! If the case has waited this long it can certainly wait long enough for you to reclaim some of your life back.t say a thing for another hour. Clark crosses his arms and waits him out. Bruce forgets sometimes that Clark can be just as patient as he. Just because his powers are better suited to straightforward attacks doesns a lummox who charges into things because he has no more patience than a gnat. No matter what Bruce thinks. **

**Bruce finally looks up at Clark in annoyance, s none of your concern,t for him, Clark thought worriedly. Perhaps Clark had read the situation wrong and Bruce was exceedingly wrapped up in the case rather than in engaging in passive aggressive behaviors against Clark. **

**It might be worse than he**Perhaps its. You

**Bruce looked at Clark, a dangerous glint growing in his eye. **

**Damage control. Time for damage control, Clark thought nervously, t you ever feel like yout you ever find yourself missing the little boys they **

**Bruce looked over at the giant penny Dick had insisted they bring home, an ever so slight wistful expression gracing his face. **

**Clark did his best not to let out a victory whoop but was pretty sure Bruce was onto him by the way his glare intensified tenfold. Also, Clark knew as well as Bruce did that once Clark insinuated to Alfred that tea was to be had when Bruce was finished with the next stage, Bruce would find himself sat down at the kitchen table before the ink had finished drying on his reports. **

**Hoo boy, that glare kept intensifying, if Clark wasnd be nursing flayed skin right now. Welp, he was hearing a hurricane warning over in the Midwest, anyway, it was really time to go. **

**Clark said cheekily, zipping out of there like the wind before Bruce could spend too much time contemplating whipping out the kryptonite. **

**Unfortunately for Bruce and the boys, Batmite had been hovering on the ceiling at the time of the conversation. So Bruce was missing his little boys, was he? He was worried that he broody pantss two little birdies occupied, he made sure to say salutations, glorying in Nightwingt be perfect every time. **

**As his spell began to take effect, he flew away cackling. He couldn**Urrgg. Anybody get the name of the truck that hit 

**When Jason answers Dick smiles grimly. s actually the future for me. So apparently we have not only been displaced in time, probably into the future, but both of us were brought from a different point in the past. That **

**Jason just stares at Dick like he**What?It makes sense given the so. But I haven

**Dick rolls his eyes. **

**Dick then took a step forward and nearly fell over, catching himself with a front handspring forward. **

**Jason made an inquiring noise. Dick looked a bit sheepish when he said, s the shoes. They **

**Jason asked. **

**t want it to flop all over and make it hard to move around.**Will do. But that still doesn

**Jason said as he tore off the collar and a sleeve from the Nightwing uniform and tore them up to stuff in both of their shoes.**Hey, I liked that suit,Well, I can

**m going to bust my seams laughing.**Uh huh,Hey, Dick, you got any safety pins?Huh? Oh, I

**Dick said, flourishing the safety pins before him. **

**Jason said, grabbing them from Dicks feet and proceeded to carefully pin up the cuffs of Dick**Ouch. That stay still then,You

**When Jason was done he stood up and dusted off his knees. Then he handed Dick the last of the safety pins and turned around. s gone, then you use the pins.**So how do you know how to do all of this?I grew up in Crime Alley. There was really never enough to go around, including shoes and clothes. I** Jason shrugged. **

**Dick said, tone unreadable **

**Jason merely grunted in reply. **

**Dick offered up. **

**Jason looked at Dick over his shoulder in slight surprise. He wasnt usually in the habit of offering them up either. **

**Dick looked up from trying on his shoes and glanced at Jason**I think we should switch shoes. You have, like, giant , means I

**In lieu of a reply, Dick promptly stuck his tongue out. So Jason did what any self-respecting little boy would do. He grabbed it. **

**!**Jason rules and I suck. **(No!) Dick yelled, incensed. He kicked out at Jason**Hey, possibly you could beat me in a fair fight, but you should remember I** Jason wiggled the appendage back and forth in reminder. **

**Dick rolled his eyes, ine. on an I (Fine. Jason rules and I suck) **

**Jason added helpfully. **

**Dick glared and delivered a nerve strike to Jason**Well, to keep up.s buildings. Bruce wasnt anything special, just some punk kid with more balls than brains.

re good enough to do my job someday, huh?You can

**Jason glared up at him, undaunted, t never been out in the field before. I think I did pretty damn good for my first time out.** I really just cant even swing between buildings?t used to such feral sounds coming from such little packages. He didnd faced much worse than some punk kid whoI

**He looked Dick right in the eye and grinned as he continued, t mean someday I **

**Dick scoffed, then frowned, t do that. Just pretend you **

**Jason glared off into the horizon, m not saying he doesnt care about him. But It fit into his world. And he sure as hell donre only gonna be able to play happy family for so long before it comes crashing down on us.**So you can cut it with the jealous crap, its gonna break. I can tell.s eyebrows furrowed,

**s the truth,**Then why do you stay?Some guy in a batsuit tells you that he can make you a hero instead of a crook? That het try anything funny? Well, even if it doesns worth enjoying.s mouth twisted into a sour bow, then he motions for them to get going. ve got a lot of ground to cover before we get to the manor. I

**Upon arriving at the manor the boys had a hell of a time disabling traps and creeping into the batcave. But between the two of them they managed it. **

**When they entered the cave, looking fight-ragged and like theys eyes widened slightly, before narrowing in recognition.**Dick. ,What drink do we like to have after dinner?Alfred** Jason replied without pause. **

**Next, Bruce turned to Dick. **

**Bruce asked. **

**Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow. **

**in a showoffy manner Dick quoted exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. **

**Bruce continued to ask security questions, getting at more and more sensitive and personal information, until he was assured that he was speaking to younger versions of his Dick and Jason. **

**He commanded. **

**The two boys exchanged a glance. **

**Jason said. **

**Dick continued. **

**Once Bruce had answered their questions satisfactorily, and at times grudgingly, they moved on to the events at hand. Reaally, had it been necessary for them to bring up the time Alfred scolded him for hiding his peas in a vase? **

**Once Bruce had finished grilling the boys on their stories, he rubbed his chin in consideration. **

**he said thoughtfully. **

**When they answered, he remarked that Dick had lost a lot more years than Jason. **

**ve told me Dick saw a much brighter light before he came to on that rooftop. Whatever was used hit him harder, and was most likely not a precision instrument. Added to the unusual circumstances, Imagical forces.**Well, boys, I

**Dick cut in, **

**Answered Bruce. **

**s really Robin?**Yes he is, could you Bruce?How could you give away my mother** He accused. **

**t agree to passing on the mantle in the future?**Because I would never do that. Never! Robin was mine before I ever put on that suit, and I wouldn** Dick cried, before smashing his fist down on a side table. **

**Dick said, quieter, before he stormed out of the cave. **

**Bruce stared after him as he went. His head whipped around, though, when Jason started to address him. **

**s name, Bruce? Really?**Christ, Bruce. I coulda picked up another .No!Ill talk later, when Ive given to you to offer up whenever you feel like.s actually been pretty good to me since we woke up on the rooftop together considering the way Bruce had fucked up. Jason wouldnThose

**Dick nodded. **

**Jason whistled, re mom sure is a looker, huh?**You definitely look a lot like name from , I know.t long before Alfred came to fetch the two of them for dinner, informing them that Master Bruce was engaged in contacting various magical entities in hopes of resolving the current situation. He remarked upon the skipping a meal with a certain amount of distaste, and the two boys grinned at each other. Bruce would pay for missing an Alfred-approved meal, and right now neither of them were feeling particularly sympathetic towards him.

Bruce had been checking on them all day periodically, looking like a particularly awkward gargoyle and cornering each of them dictate to them short sentences that didnt long before he was dragging Dick to the living room crowing about the awesome graphics and moves on the video games hes bedroom. Everything was different for him, even the manor. And the manor had barely changed in all the years Dick had been there. The alterations now were eerie. And this Bruce wasns head popped up from underneath the covers and he looked questioningly at Dick for a second before he lifted up the side of the blanket. Dick wordlessly crawled into bed and tugged at the blanket to cover himself.

When heBruce said to stop sucking on your thumb.d found in future himd then taken to placing various items like pens, or the edges of cups into his mouth and sucking on them only to get lots of disapproving looks.

Finally Jason had pouted and stuck his thumb in his mouth and refused to remove it whatever Bruce or Alfred did. Bruce mentioned to Dick that mouthing on things was a habit of Jasons bad habit. He was the older one, after all.

However, Jason furrows his brows in response to Dicks lush mouth. As Dick pulls the thumb towards him there remains a thin line of saliva connecting the boys side.

Hardly a minute has passed before the hand is creeping back up to the hot suck of Jasons head to his chest. This way, Jason will have to let his mouth rest. Hes hold for a little before giving a small huff of defeat. Just when Dicks sweet, hot mouth latches onto one of Dicks mouth leaves Dicks nipple that before he even realizes what hes head back to his perky nipple. Its plump lips and strong suck. Dick blushes at his bodys entirely unsure how to feel and his mind is muddled with sleepiness and pleasure.

His faint unease fades to the background as Jason makes a pleased humming noise around his nipple, Jasons nip in a way that makes Dick see stars.

Jason slowly mouths at the pert little nib. Dick entire by squirms and wiggles in response. Occasionally, hes only done a few times before, mostly when hes breath begins to come slightly faster in panic and Jason notices, so he strokes Dicks calloused fingers traverse his smooth belly. And his hot, damp breaths come even faster.

Jason hums a questioning noise against Dicks hair in an attempt to reassure him.

However, Jasons delicious tit one last nip and then sits up, slowly looking over Dicks stiff cock rising in his shorts in an unmistakeable outline.

**Jason chuckles in relief, **

**t worry,**I** He promises. **

**And then he shoves a surprisingly thick thigh between Dickt thinkt think he should do this. But then Jasons crotch. And oooooh. It feels so good, so decadent. **

**Once Jasons happy with the situation, he eyes Dicks okay. Jason knows this is weird, okay. And Dick going along with this is really cool of him. **

**Jason mounds Dicks back to suckling Dick feverishly into the heat of his mouth. **

**Meanwhile, Dick is basically drowning in sensation. Jasons half-naked body pressed up against his own, bare skin touching just everywhere. Dick whimpers feebly at the feeling. **

**Dick had always liked hugs, liked touching. He hasns soaking up a years been offered. His hips roll fluidly in a steady, oddly familiar rhythm. Dick doesns whimpers reach a crescendo and his hips are rabbiting against Jasons brows are furrowed and his hair is plastered to his sweaty forehead. He looks like hes heard the working girls outside his apartment complex talking about tips to help men along, and Jason figures that should work for Dick too. **

**Jasons workout shorts and he presses his wetted index finger against his rim, gently adding just enough pressure to slide the tip of his finger inside Dicks shoulders with more strength than a boy his age should have. He looks beautiful. **

**After Dick falls limp against Jason he cuddles against him, trying to get even closer by wrapping his legs up in Jasons swollen lips again fall softly around Dicks penis to twitch before it decides to rest. The rest of Dicks a good idea as well. His eyes close and his breathing evens out as he falls into slumber. Jason suckles himself to a sound sleep not ten minutes later. **

**Dick rubbed at his eyes as he awoke to strong beams of sunlight falling across his face. He lifted his lids to reveal sky blue slits, and he watched Jason sleeping peacefully across from him. His curly black hair leaned just every which way, and his strong jaw was highlighted by the shadows the morning light cast on his face. As if sensing Dicks body began twitching into awareness and his blue-green eyes blinked open to stare at Dick. **

**He smirked at Dick sleepily. he said in a sleep heavy voice. **

**Dick said back, his smile spreading bright and shy across his face. **

**Jason**You okay?s sweet dimple.

**Dick murmured. Dick**But why did you..?At the end, you put your finger down there,Down where?I touched you a lot of places, Dickiebird. You

**Dick whacked him on the shoulder and Jason huffed a laugh in response. **

**Dick said huffily, **

**Jason cocked his head, **

**Dick spluttered, well. Yes. But.** **Jason said. **

**Dick**People do that?Well, yeah,There

**Dick looked a bit dubious, ve never done it.**Plenty of people have never swung on the rooftops or played ding dong ditch before,That dons not youSure,But first I need to find some mean lube? in a drawer next to your bed. That

**So Jason rummaged through the nearby drawer, crying out a triumphant when he found a small, unobtrusive tube. **

**Jason said a bit weakly, looking for the first time a bit embarrassed. **

**As Dick did so he glanced over his shoulder and asked Jason, **

**s not like we get wet like girls do,**Without it, my finger wont want this to hurt this hurt?It might a little at first. We can always stop if you don

**Reassured, Dick relaxed a bit and tilted his bottom up invitingly. **

**Dickt do. **

**Jason rolled Dicks winking hole. Dick loosened up some, but not enough. So Jason had to ask, re just too tense.s young body. He nodded, satisfied. **

**Jason coated his forefinger in lube and then slid it slowly inside Dicks complacent manner left him when Jason glancingly hit his prostate on the thrust. **

**Dick groaned loudly, **

**Jason said. **

**Dick implored. **

**It must**There,s finger.

Finally, it got to be too much for Jason.

t.I can** Jason whined. **

**Dick asked sounding worried. s okay.s inner walls and almost frantically he began to hump Dicks hole. Dick made a pleased, confused mewl. Jason slowly rubbed his head of his cock back and forth, smearing the little bit of pre-come he had all over Dickt giving him any more. And Dick was aware enough to know he probably didn**Touch yourself,s hand let go of the death grip he had on the sheets to reach for himself. Jason kind of wanted to do it, but he was pretty sure he didns cheeks once more, pulling the firm globes against his cock and creating a tunnel to slide into. He deliberately caused the head of his cock to catch upon the rim of Dicks glossy, parted lips.

Dick came suddenly, the only warning the ceasing of the slapping sound of Dicks back arched in a gorgeous curve and the muscles of his glutes squeezed together around Jasons hole again, adding the slightest of pressures. Dicks behind.

Dick wiggled curiously at the warm spurt of come inside him, his face screwed up as if he didnd push each other down and roll all over each other, or duck into little alcoves where Dick pressed butterfly kisses all over Jasons ass when he wasnt seem to stop touching, little brushes of the hand, playful nudges, or outright shoves.

Alfred and Bruce didnboys will be boys.s practically all it was. Also, both of them were lonely, lively boys whod latch onto each other?

Bruce also spent quite a bit of the day trying to get any of his magical contacts to come out to inspect the problem. Het an unholy combination of science and magic, because then things could get messy.

And so the bright summer day passed in the manor with quite a bit of laughter from two young boys in the throes of puppy love and a brooding bat whose lips couldns wrists to the side of his head, and his look warned no funny business. Jasons nipple it wasns hips twitched excitedly against Jasons funny, his window doesns so much younger than him and he knows that as the established, older vigilante he has some power over the boy. His brow furrows. No thatt been in full possession of his faculties and taking advantage of his younger brother. Guiltier, because he realizes that younger him really should have thought through the consequences and stopped things before they got out of hand.

Carefully, a fully-grown Dick Grayson slid off the bed and slunk off to shower the sex stink from his body.

By the time heBe sure to eat all your fruits and veggies,Growing boys can

**Jason lifted an eyebrow, t live on protein. Interesting,s, saying do you really want to go there, right now. **

**Dick cleared his throat, **

**After that they both lapsed into an awkward silence, occasionally broken by the loud scrape of a spoon or fork. **

**Dick shifted uncomfortably, his swollen nipples puffy and sensitive, sweetly pained by each slide against rough material of his shirt. His fidgeting doesns direction. When Dick winces from a particularly harsh slide against his nips and aborts the soothing motion his hand wants to make, Jason seems to lose all reason. He reaches out and tweaks Dicks more neglected nipple, the one Jason hadns fingers twitch. Unables head. Dick murmurs affectionately, voice silken and dark, like biting into a luscious chocolate-covered strawberry. **

**Jasons never been one to miss a cue. A steady stream of vivid, dirty images fall like raindrops from his lips. **

**Dick pauses. **

**d like to dick me deep and good while you suckle at my nipples like a babe? Hmmm?**Ah, well, I** Dick questions softly, voice becoming firmer, more commanding. **

**Jason moans decadently around his prize, his cock fattening up, and Dick tangles his fingers in Jayt know how to control themselves. **

**End**


End file.
